It is known to use relief cylinders in the tramp iron relief system on rock crushers. Conventional relief cylinders in the tramp iron relief systems of rock crushers, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional relief cylinders are disposed below the upper frame flange, the lower frame flange and/or the service platform. As a result, it is difficult and time-consuming to install and remove conventional relief cylinders. In addition, the installation and removal of conventional relief cylinders is unnecessarily unsafe and expensive. Further, the installation and removal of conventional relief cylinders undesirably requires a lifting device to pass through the relief cylinder holes in the upper and lower frame flanges. Still further, conventional relief cylinders cannot be moved to an unlimited number of locations without detaching the lifting device from the relief cylinder, pulling the lifting device out of the relief cylinder holes in the upper and lower frame flanges, and re-attaching the lifting device to the relief cylinder.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a crusher having a relief cylinder could be provided that would be easier and less time-consuming to install and remove the relief cylinder. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would be safer and less expensive to install and remove a relief cylinder. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would not require the lifting device to pass through the relief cylinder holes in the upper and lower frame flanges when installing and removing a relief cylinder. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would allow a removed relief cylinder to be moved to an unlimited number of locations without first detaching the lifting device from the relief cylinder.